What the Heck?
by Emi-chan
Summary: Agent Po is overviewing some reports over a recent job that the preventors did, Originally was going to be a lemon, but verred way off...


I'm EVIL!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
This was first intentioned as a Lemon, but I majorly lost sight of that in the middle of it. So, if ya want more... I might write it if you ask nicely. And, this is also dedicated to my cuz. I just learned that some idgit ran into him with her car and Smashed his leg to shards. To him in hopes he gets better.... and that Duo suffers as well ^_^ emi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sally sat at her desk in her private office. Reclined in her somewhat comfy chair she scrolled through one of Yuy's latest reports. A large yawn made her pause in her work.  
  
'DAMN!' she thought to her self. The man's reports were so dry that she had found herself asleep in the middle of them more than once.   
  
Closing out of his document she opened duo's report of the same incedent. Chuckling to herself she thought 'this ought to be good..'  
  
~It was a dark and stormy night.... well maybe not stormy but it was damned dark. So dark I stubbed my toe while getting to the back door to pick into the warehouse.~  
  
*giggle* One needed something to lighten up their day.  
  
~Well anyway we get there in that shoddy piece of junk Chang keeps around. You know he needs a new machine but will he listen? NO! He just yells at ya and tells ya to go to hell. F*%K I even offered to tune it up for him and the bastard threatens to cut my hair off if I touch his jeep.~  
  
She had to agree with the guy, the brat did need to get another one.  
  
~So, the lights are out and everything. All spooky like and shit. So I go for the back, Yuy for the side door, and Chang being the all knowing one banging through the front door. Of course he left his partner in front waiting in that P.O.S.~  
  
They sent all new recruits through Wufei. It was rather funny, cause for one, it made for a Grand Innitiation. Two, it pissed him off all the way.  
  
~I get into the back door and I can hear Wufei going at it in the front. Can he ever be quite when it counts? Anyway, I catch a couple people trying to escape and tie em' up for backup to clean up. I head down the hall and stop shitforbrains from flushing all the evidence. Cuffing him to the plumbing I continue foreword. Yuy is in a yelling match with 'fei. God knows what for. I know what's up He-chan's ass (EG) But I have no clue what's up 'fei's!~  
  
'hehehehe, I do!' Sally smirked.  
  
~So, I take a look at our hostages and notice that two are trying to crawl away. I grab one by the ankle and step on the others back and ask them what the're doing. They remark that they are getting the hell away from the psycho's. So, I cuff the rest of the gang and tie them in two's while the boys duke it out like John Wayne and Clint Eastwood on a REALLY bad day. I get about EVERYTHING done by myself, and taking a wild guess, backup was about to arrive. I look over and Yuy pulls a gun in the middle of their fight. Being the handsome hero that I am, I run over to stop him from shootin' Chang. THAT is how I ended up here in the hospital. Not any of that bullshit that anyone else will feed you. And god damn it, both of those F*%kers are gonna pay when I get outta here.  
  
Huggs and Kisses to my Fav Po-lar Bear!  
  
Duo ^_^v ~  
  
Looking away from the screen she just shook her head. How did {HE} of all people get into this.  
  
The intercom on her desk beeped and she lasily answered it. "Yes?"  
  
"Miss Po, Agents Chang and Yuy are here to see you."  
  
Considering it for a moment she said, "Send them away, I've got a headache right now. Oh and By the way, could you get a dozen ballons and a nerf dart shooter sent to Agent Duo Maxwell for me Shirley??"  
  
"umm... okay Miss Po..."  
  
~~Outside...~~  
  
"Miss Po has a headache, I'm sorry but you can't see her right now." Shirley told the young men.  
  
All three people sweatdropped.  
  
The little button on the intercom was pushed again as Shirley was glared at by both boys. "Miss Po, their being rather persistant."   
  
"Persistant my ass, Go home and leave me alone, I'll deal with you two tomarrow."  
  
Shirley rested her forehead in her hand as the boys went rushing into Po's office. Yelling could be heard as she got the bottle of asprin out of a drawer and headed to the water cooler.  
  
~~The next day~~  
  
"And they lived happily ever after." Duo finished his story and at least three of the seven kids started chanting for another.   
  
Since Duo was gonna be at the hospital for awhile, the doctors had allowed him the use of a wheelchair and access to the pediatric floor. Of course he was going to make as much use of this as possible.  
  
"I waana heer anoder!" One little girl held onto the one leg that hadn't been shattered and pleaded with the man.   
  
"Which one shall it be, Mary?" He patted the girl on the head. He would've had one on his lap except the fact that he was still recovering from surgery kept him from doing that.   
  
"Um, Mr. Maxwell?" A nurse had made her way in, lost behind a forrest of ballons and a large opaque bag.  
  
"Yes, Ojo-san?" She walked up to him.  
  
"Someone just left this for you, Shall I put it in your room??"  
  
He looked inside the bag and grinned. "Yes please, Right next to my bed." He would have his revenge and the ballons were gonna be great target practice. 


End file.
